


The Devil dances at your Wedding

by TurtleTeapot



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, D/s relationship, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Odin is an asshole, Some angst, Sub!Thor, Wedding Night, Weddings, and so is Loki, established relationship Steve/Thor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-08 17:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtleTeapot/pseuds/TurtleTeapot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve believes every good relationship should culminate in a happy marriage, but nothing could have ever prepared him for how difficult it would be to marry Thor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An official welcome

It was with long, graceful strides that Thor made his way to the observatory, hammer in hand and wearing his armor and helmet which reflected the light of the lamps that had been lit all over Asgard. He was flanked by the palace guards, all of which were wearing their ceremonial armor, and behind him, though he could not see them, Thor could feel the presence of his friends, the lady Sif and the Warriors Three. He knew each of them by the sound of their footfalls and he was pleased to have them by his side on this significant day. Thor was aware that he did not have his father’s blessings for tomorrow’s ceremony, but he did have his friend’s support and this was all he needed. At least the Allfather had given in to his wishes and allowed him to marry the one he truly loved. Both Thor and his father knew that a mortal life was short compared to the eternity that was known only to gods and Thor’s mortal lover would only grace the Realm Eternal for what would feel like little more than the blink of an eye. Nevertheless, Thor was grateful for every fleeting second he had with his husband to be.

And there he was. The gates to the observatory opened and out came Steven Rogers, the love of Thor’s long life and Midgard’s most radiant warrior. His dress uniform stuck out among all the armored Asgardians around him, but it fit him perfectly and in midst the lights of the crystal lamps, his skin seemed to have a beautiful, golden glow. So it was that Thor beheld his future husband on the last day before their joining and his heart was devoid of all doubts. This was the man he loved, the man he would marry, and nothing, not even the Allfather himself, would be able to stop them. Steve’s eyes met Thor’s, they smiled knowingly at each other, and accompanied by the sweet melody of flutes, the prince of Asgard walked the last few steps to welcome his betrothed to his home. 

In the past few months following their engagement, Thor and his friends had taught Steve everything he needed to know for an Asgardian wedding, all the customs and traditions, and now it was Steve’s time to show what he had learned. Every step was precise and calculated, Thor could see that, and he wished his father was here to see how much Steve tried to honor the Asgardian way. The absence of the Allfather was a very clear sign of his disapproval and an insult, not only to Thor but also to Steve, but everyone around them was doing their best not to mention this. The people of Asgard loved Thor, their champion, and were willing to accept a mortal by their future king’s side, but behind closed doors, there were whispers that spoke less favorably of the prince.

“In the name of the Allfather, I Thor Odinson, bid you welcome to Asgard, the Realm Eternal. “ Thor’s solemn words boomed through the plaza, silencing everyone else around them. Only the cawing of two ravens remained, though Thor could not be angered by his father spying on him, not when he had his lover standing there, right before his eyes.  
“I am most honored by your welcome, Thor Odinson. I stand here before you as the last living member of my family and thus I will represent myself and only my own interest in the negotiation for the wedding. I have brought gifts for your family as well.” Steve said, feeling almost as if he was doing some acting again like when he’d sold war bonds back in the days. With anxiety nearly eating him up from the inside and the eyes of gods on him, it was a little hard not to stumble over his own words though.   
“There will be time for gifts later. Come now, my father will surely be expecting you already.” Thor offered his arm to Steve, who gladly took it, and the music started again to drown out the agitated murmurs of the spectators, who still did not know what to think of a mortal husband for the prince of their realm. Thor could clearly see how nervous his lover was, and he felt for him. It was by no means easy to do what Steve was doing for him. He led him to his chariot, which was, as always, pulled by the two huge goats Tanngrisnir and Tanngnjöstr. “You did well, Steve. I cannot thank you enough for doing this for me.”

“Well,” Steve grinned sheepishly, feeling a little awkward as he climbed into the chariot behind Thor , “when you’re marrying a god, I guess you need to be prepared for a lot. And besides, you agreed to a second ceremony on Earth with everyone else and you had to learn our customs too.” Steve had wanted to continue, to ask a million more questions, but before him towered the golden spires of the Allfather’s palace and the sight alone was enough to take his breath away. It was strange to think that his fiancé had grown up in this place, but then again, Steve sometimes still had troubles coming to term with the fact that he was dating an actual god from the legends of old. “Thor…this is beautiful. I’ve never seen anything like this. You told me so many stories, of your family and your friends, even of your goats, but you never mentioned how breathtakingly beautiful your home is.”  
“Nor will you ever. Nothing can compare to the Realm Eternal, Steve. Do not be blinded by its beauty though, and know that the brightest light casts the darkest shadow. I need you to be vigilant and alert during the negotiation with my parents. My mother will return shortly from her trip to Vanaheim and if she too does not approve of our union, the whole realm will not acknowledge it either.” 

Steve nodded and he understood only too well. This beautiful place had been the origin of both long periods of peace and bitter wars, it had brought forth Thor, the radiant prince of Asgard and Loki, the lie-smith who had been sentenced to life in prison beneath the halls of the great palace. “I know Thor, we’ve talked about this. You really are sure your mother will approve if I follow protocol?” 

“She promised if you can convince her of being worthy of being my husband, she will give us her blessing. I have no reason to mistrust her.”  
In the tightness of Thor’s jaw and how hard his eyes were whenever he looked ahead at the palace, Steve could see that his fiancé too was more than a little anxious about the upcoming negotiation. Thor usually wore his emotions on his sleeves, but the strict wedding customs demanded of him to be cool and collected, no matter how difficult it was for him. Steve couldn’t wait for the negotiations to be over and for him and Thor to be alone for a while. Thor was his only source of comfort here, in this strange, alien place and before they’d gotten engaged, he would’ve never guessed how difficult it would be to marry someone who was just as willing to marry him.

They passed through yet another enormous gate and reached a vast, beautiful courtyard in front of the entrance to the palace, where more ceremonial palace guards were already waiting for them. It was now that the truly difficult part of Steve’s journey to Asgard would start, the one where Thor would no longer be able to assist him.   
“I will have to leave you now. I beg you to not forget that your future mother-in-law is not truly a dragon and has no wish to devour you. You have been through worse, Steve. I have faith in you.”

Steve wanted to protest, wanted to say that he was too nervous to even remember the war or the Chitauri attack, but before a single word could leave his lips, Thor had decided to ignore all rules and kissed him right then and there, in the broad daylight. Their lips seemed to mesh together perfectly, to almost merge as they kissed, and Steve’s eyes fluttered shut as for a moment, the world around him stopped to matter. It was over all too soon though, and he found himself being urged by a guard to accompany him inside the palace. Steve wondered what the Asgardians really thought of him when they saw him together with their future king. More often than not, Steve failed to understand why an ancient god would choose a mortal like him, who would age and die and only bring him pain, when he could have just about anybody in this world. Now was not the time for self-deprecation though. Steve might never have been more than a kid from Brooklyn, but he’d never learned how to give up and he would fight for his right to marry Thor. It had taken him years to overcome his issues with his own sexual identity and attraction, to accept that he might be interested in men and then to admit to himself that of all men he’d ever met, he admired none as much as Thor, and it would only be right for this long road of self-discovery to culminate in the wedding to the one who had opened his heart and mind to infinite possibilities within infinite universes. 

Thor remained outside while Steve ascended the white steps to the entrance gate. His attempts to make some lighthearted conversation with the guards accompanying him were quickly thwarted and he was told to simply follow them in silence. Wherever Thor had acquired his sense of humor, it couldn’t have come from those people. They passed through seemingly endless corridors, high arches and heavy doors. There were statues of people and creatures Steve did not recognize and murals depicting great battles. Seeing this, he felt his heart beating faster. He had been an appreciator of fine art his entire life and the sculptures and paintings here were unlike anything he’d ever seen before. He knew he would have to ask Thor if he could come here again for drawing surrounded by such marvelous pieces of art. 

Steve wasn’t yet done admiring the architecture when he was ushered into a great hall. The door closed behind him with the guards remaining outside and he was left alone here, feeling small and insignificant with only a long, richly decorated banquet table and stern-looking statues that seemed to judge him as his sole company. Adjusting his uniform, Steve studied the available chairs. There were two seats of honor, without a doubt for the king and queen, two more seats for witnesses and a single seat on the other side of the table, which meant he would be sitting there. Steve wondered who the witnesses would be. Thor had mentioned having more brothers than just Loki, but also that he wasn’t very close with one, that another had died and that the third one was suffering the loss of his wife and had thus excused himself but had given Thor his blessings.   
Steve’s musings were cut short when the door behind him opened again. He spun around, nervously tugged on his uniform again and then stood with his back straight as if he was going to be examined by a commanding officer. In a way, negotiating with your future parents-in-law for the hand of the man you loved was probably worse than being the only skinny kid in an army camp. The first person to enter was unmistakably Odin, son of Bor. Judging by the king’s expression, he hadn’t had reason to smile in a while. The mighty beard and the stern eye made him look like he was about to yell at some kids to get off their lawn. Steve knew this man could easily kill him if he wanted, and the eye patch was the least intimidating thing about him. 

The second to enter was Odin’s wife, Frigga, and she at least had a benign smile on her lips. Steve could see much of Thor’s gentleness in her and she moved with a grace he had never seen before. Her golden hair was done up in a complicated style and there were tiny, glittering jewels sewn into her blue and golden dress. 

The last two to enter the hall were more familiar to him. One was Volstagg, one of the Warriors Three and a friend of Thor he’d met before. By his side, walking with his hands chained, was Loki, and Steve felt his hands clench into tight fists. The trickster god stared into his eyes and his lips were curled up into a malicious smile. He was gloating, Steve could see that, and he knew if Loki was here as a witness, things could only go wrong.


	2. The Devil in the details

Both in his own time and in the 21st century, every form of media seemed intent on warning a guy about his future spouse’s parents, but Steve was pretty sure that compared to what he had to endure, all these other guys were really lucky. He smiled awkwardly at Odin, his future father-in-law, but no matter how much he tried to be his usual dignified self, he felt like he was crumbling under the stern gaze of this one cruel eye. 

“Allfather…” Steve started, bowing before the king. “You and the queen have my deepest gratitude for receiving me.” It was a pain in the neck having to constantly be mindful of how he worded things, but he didn’t want to risk displeasing these people by falling into his usual jargon. 

“State your name and the reason for which you have come, mortal.” Odin had stepped forward and was obviously scrutinizing him now. Steve wondered if this man had been the same way with his children. Being a god obviously wasn’t always easy, or at least not with this father.  
“My name is Steven Rogers and I have come to ask for the hand of Thor Odinson.”

“The answer is no, mortal. You should have asked before preparing a wedding that should never be.” Odin turned around, simply leaving a dumbfounded Steve standing there, but Queen Frigga stopped the Allfather before he could leave. 

“What my lord husband wishes to say that it is not common for a mortal to come forth with such a request and that it is our custom to receive a representative from your own family to place this request in your name. Unlike my beloved lord husband, I have looked into your history and seen that you lack living relatives.” The queen’s voice was soothing after Odin’s harsh words and Steve heard himself exhaling in relief a little too audibly. “Please sit,” Frigga continued, “Let us start the negotiation. I believe you are already familiar with the witnesses?”

“I am.” Steve cast a quick glance at Loki, who was staring at him with an unreadable expression, before taking his seat like the others did too. “Thank you, queen Frigga. Your kindness means a lot to me.”

And then, because he had been silent for far longer than he was usually wont to, Loki finally raised his voice. “It seems there is little to negotiate here, my queen. Sitting before you is another proof of my dear brother’s vanity. He has found for himself a little mortal that resembles him in many ways though not in matters of greatness. My brother wants to be praised and worshipped and no god will ever worship another. It seems this mortal is a mere toy.” 

Before Steve could act, could even fully feel the outrage forming in the pit of his stomach, Volstagg had already smacked the back of Loki’s head hard enough for him to almost fall. Still, this was not enough. This could never be enough. He was not going to remain idle while this murderer trash talked Thor. Steve firmly placed his palms on the table before him and looked Odin dead in the eye. He would not grace Loki with another look at his lying face. “Allfather, you will surely know that this is not the truth. Thor and I…he loves me and I love him. What brought us together isn’t vanity. Please, let me tell you the whole story.”

And while Volstagg gagged Loki, both the Allfather and the Allmother agreed to listen to Steve.

It all started out with them just being friends. Whenever Thor would visit, he would seek Steve out and spend most of his time with him. It hadn’t taken them long to realize that they were alike in many ways. They both had impossibly big hearts, a strong sense of honor and duty as well as the mindset of warriors, and the world held many unknown wonders to both of them. Their friendship had grown and blossomed with each subsequent visit of Thor to Earth, and they had quickly found themselves falling into an easy rhythm with each other, no matter if they were sparring, exploring the world or quietly musing over the mysteries of the Universe on the balcony of Steve’s flat. 

As they were growing closer and closer, Steve’s feelings started confusing him and it took him a long time to come to terms with what he wanted and with how living out of his own time had changed him, had thrown him into situations he’d never thought he’d find himself in. it had taken him a long time to accept how his feelings for Thor had changed from friendship to a deep, romantic longing. For Thor, it had all seemed so easy. He wasn’t conflicted about his feelings and sexuality, or so had Steve thought at first. As it turned out though, having romantic feelings for a mortal, or really any sort of attachment to them, was difficult for a god, who would outlive them without ever forgetting the pain of having loved and lost someone. 

They had overcome all obstacles though, had made a relationship work and found happiness with each other and now, on this day, all they wanted was making the final step so they could marry and prove to both their worlds that even lovers who were quite literally star-crossed could make their relationship work. 

After laying bare the details of his relationship with Thor, Steve anxiously looked into the eyes of the people before him, the gods who would judge him. His hands were trembling, his mouth felt dry and he would’ve given a lot for a simple glass of water, but all he could do now was waiting for the Allfather’s and the Allmother’s reactions.   
“I say we let the boy marry Thor. What harm could come from it? He’s a good lad and I know Thor loves him. The wedding’s been planned for months so just let them go ahead with it.” Volstagg spoke up first, proving once again how much he cared about Thor. Steve had never before felt such warm feelings of friendship for this enormous Asgardian.   
Loki was shifting in his chair, obviously struggling to free himself from the gag without use of his hands. Steve felt smug satisfaction seeing this little monster like this. It hurt enough just sitting around the same table as the person responsible for so much pain and death, and he was glad that Loki would only observe now, only witness and not talk.  
“Mortals and gods should not marry. It is not a mere matter of love. Thor has responsibilities he has to follow and they do not allow for a mortal lover by his side. You may be his paramour but I will not suffer seeing you by my son’s side when he ascends the throne.” 

Every word Odin said was like a slap in the face. Steve had known this would come, that Thor’s father would never approve, no matter what, but it hurt nonetheless. His fate was in Frigga’s hands now, just as Thor had said, and he waited for her to finally speak up again.

“As a goddess of marriage I have to disagree with my lord husband. Thor will not rest ere he has wed his mortal lover and I respect the determination and braveness it took of Steve Rogers to face us and ask for Thor’s hand. I believe we should grant him as many days of a happy marriage as his mortal body has left to live.”

Frigga’s words, while much gentler than her husband’s, still had a painful edge to them as they were once again reminding Steve of his own mortality. He would grow old and die long before Thor would show any signs of age. Thor had assured him that there were ways around this and that it would work somehow, but Steve wasn’t sure if his lover simply needed to believe that to soothe his own heart. He knew he shouldn’t dwell on that though. He had Frigga’s support, and according to Thor this meant a lot. “Thank you, Allmother.” He said, “I will do my best to be a good husband to Thor. I don’t want to rule Asgard, I just want to be by his side.”

Frigga actually smiles at him and Steve’s lips curl up into a small smile too. The queen had a good heart, he could see that, and he hoped he would have a chance to thank her in private. Even though she didn’t seem particularly excited about having a mortal son-in-law, she was still being supportive and Steve appreciated that. 

Now it was time for the Allfather’s final statement. Steve hoped there weren’t any more nasty surprises waiting for him, but with those gods, you never really knew. It really was amazing how sweet, warm and caring Thor had turned out to be with a father who seemed to care more about duty than about happiness. Steve wasn’t sure if he was going to demand some affection from Thor for going through this ordeal of negotiating with his family, or if he was going to be the one showering Thor with affection for growing up with a father like Odin. 

“My queen speaks true and in your interest, Steve Rogers. You shall have my son’s hand in marriage for as long as you will have it but it shall end with your death. You will not rule Asgard, you will not receive blessings that will make you live longer and you are not entitled to any of Thor’s possessions. If you accept these conditions, you shall have my son’s hand and the wedding may commence tomorrow. Should you not accept, you will be escorted back to your world.”

There was something sardonic about the Allfather’s voice. Steve wondered if this man enjoyed playing with the emotions of those who were weaker than him and if he knew that he was a tyrant to his family and not a loving father. Frigga seemed to be tired and Steve wondered if it was resignation he saw in her eyes. It wouldn’t have surprised him. Both the Allfather’s and the Allmother’s eyes were on him now, but not Loki’s or Volstagg’s. Loki, for the first time, seemed more distressed than gloating and Volstagg had to make sure he wasn’t going to get up and cause chaos. 

“I accept.” Steve said simply, knowing that these two words had just sealed his fate.

There was a cracking sound and for a second, the entire room turned dark. Odin’s roaring voice reverberated from the walls as he demanded to know what was going on. When the lights returned Loki, dressed in fine garbs and wearing his horned helmet, was standing on the table, looking down at Steve. His eyes seemed to burn with some inner fire and when he spoke, his words were heavy with emotion. “They call you Captain America, they call you hero and worship you like a god in your world but nothing will ever make you worthy of Thor. You are worth less than the dirt under his shoes. I will not allow any mortal to make Thor turn his eyes from Asgard again. You do not deserve this attention.”  
Steve wanted to yell at Loki, to tell him a million things of which none were particularly nice. He wanted to attack him, to hurt him for the suffering he had caused, but before he could so much as open his mouth, there was the sound of a slap and the clatter of a heavy chair falling with the person sitting on it. The Loki on the table disappeared, having been no more than an illusion, and the real Loki was lying on the floor, still bound and gagged, having been struck down by Odin. The Allfather was towering over Loki, looking down at him with so much fury, Steve believed he was going to kill Loki. For a split second, Steve almost felt pity for this wretched, lying creature. 

“Enough! Your words have no power here. You will be brought back to your cell to rot there, Loki.” Odin hissed and gestured for Volstagg to take Loki away. Frigga had averted her eyes and refused to look at her husband or the man who’d once been her son. Steve could see her pain and a part of him felt empathy for her, who obviously deserved better.   
All that was left to do now was to say goodbyes for now and when Steve could finally leave this room behind to be escorted to Thor’s chambers by a guard, he suddenly felt a wave of great fatigue wash over him and making his limbs feel painfully heavy. He ascended the many stairs in silence, couldn’t even appreciate the beauty of the palace’s interior, but at least the wedding would happen tomorrow and nobody could stop them. Not even Loki, who apparently wanted just that.  
Loki.

Steve wondered what Loki had really meant. Was he turning Thor’s eyes away from his home? And why would it matter to someone who was just a prisoner now?  
Steve reached the door to Thor’s chambers and knocked twice before entering. He knew his mind should be with his lover, he knew he should enjoy the rest of the day and prepare for his wedding tomorrow. Thor was outside on the balcony of his room, a soft breeze tugged on his golden hair and Steve knew he’d never seen anything more beautiful, and yet his mind was mostly occupied by thoughts of Loki and his mysterious words.  
Because after all, Loki’s words still had power.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for smut in the next chapter. <3


	3. Asgardian Nights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry this took so long but hey...there is porn so I hope you can forgive me.

With Steve gone to negotiate for his hand, Thor had been idly wandering through the seemingly endless corridors of his father’s palace. Fandral and Hogun had been keeping him company for a while, but Thor was in one of his rare brooding moods, and nothing his friends said or did could take his mind off his worries. Steve was fighting a battle alone, without anyone to aid him, and it was a match of words, not of strength. Thor wished he still had Loki on his side. There was no better, more cunning ally, but also nobody who was less averse to lending his strength to a cause like this.

After a while, he had retreated to his chambers, to the one place where he knew nobody would dare disturbing him. The place hadn’t been changed significantly in many years. There was still the same, large bed with the heavy, red bedspread, the wall was adorned with his old battle axe and even the old, wooden armoire was in the same place it had always been. Newer additions to his chambers, however, were the framed photos adorning one of his dressers. There was one of all the Avengers together, one of Thor and Tony taken on last year’s NYC Oktoberfest, and two pictures of Thor and Steve alone, the first one showing them embracing after a battle while the second one was of them kissing on New Year’s day. Thor also owned pictures of his other mortal friends, of Jane, Darcy and Erik Selvig too, but those were all in his room in the Avengers Tower.

Thor had been pacing around restlessly in his chambers and eventually retreated to the balcony in hopes of the gentle breeze calming his reeling mind a little, but the tension refused to leave his muscles and his thoughts were ever with Steve. He trusted his mother to support their wish to marry, but he also knew that the general opinion of mortals wasn’t the best on Asgard and that the Allfather cared more about ruling than the happiness of his own son. Thor’s love for Steve was already destined to end in pain and he wanted nothing more than to have a chance to enjoy the remaining years he would have with his mortal lover. Nothing could teach a god to appreciate each and every moment more than spending it with someone whose life was slowly draining out of them.

Thor was still on the balcony when he heard his chamber doors open behind him. He could feel that it was Steve and indeed, upon turning around, he was greeted by the sight of his lover reluctantly entering and still looking like this place was all new to him.

“Pray tell, do you come with good news, Steve?”

Steve’s face lit up with a small, if somewhat insecure smile. “Yeah, I do. Everything worked out. We can marry tomorrow just as planned. There’s just-“

 Thor would not let him finish. Within a matter of seconds he was with Steve and kissing him hard on the lips. His hands, large and square and each more powerful than Tony Stark’s Iron Man suit, were cupping Steve’s cheeks, caressing them with surprising gentleness. It was these tender moments that had made Steve fall in love with Thor. Now however, despite how much he loved kissing his husband-to-be, Steve turned his face to bring the kiss to a sudden stop.

“Thor, we need to talk.”

For a moment, Thor looked like a puppy that’d been denied a treat, but he quickly recovered. He seemed unaffected by Steve’s seriousness though, and continued kissing down his lover’s throat. “What do you wish to talk about, Steve? Is there something the matter?” Thor breathed against Steve’s skin, making him shiver a little.

 “Your father wasn’t exactly happy about having me as his future son in law but...” Steve paused, mildly annoyed by Thor’s insistence to keep on kissing him but also definitely more than aroused by it, “…well, he didn’t seem half as upset as Loki.” This finally seemed to put a stop to Thor’s far too successful attempts of seducing him. Steve could see the always lingering pain in his lover’s face that would surface whenever Loki was brought up. It was the one thing that was always between them.

“My brother’s jealousy is nothing new to me. Let it not concern you, Steve. He has no power over any of us. No more. By this time tomorrow, you shall wear my ring on your hand and I shall wear yours. And until then…” Thor allowed his caresses to commence again, eliciting a soft moan from Steve. He was not fond of dwelling on the topic of his brother, even less so in his lover’s presence, and despite all his worries, Steve was inclined to postpone this conversation for now. What Thor did to him was distracting in the most wonderful way and Steve had to admit, he really needed a break from feeling confused and out of place here.

“You are needy, Thor. I’m trying to have a serious conversation with you but all you think about is sex.”

“I’m not a god of reason and seriousness. I’m a god of thunder and lightning and occasionally wild sex. Do not blame me for needing you or for craving your touch. I gave you power over me and you know what this means to me.”

Steve couldn’t help but smile. He had heard phrases like those many times from Thor. They were meant as a reminder of how special their relationship was, and how unconventional. In their relationship they were equals, despite Thor being a god and Steve a mortal, but when they were sleeping with each other, things were a little different still. A few months into their relationship, Thor had introduced Steve to some of his more secret desires, and Steve had taken a liking to it far quicker than either of them had expected. “I do not blame you for anything, Thor. I just can’t really help worrying about, well, everything. This is a huge step and aside from your friends, nobody here seems to want me here.”

Thor’s reply was him sinking to his knees in a rare display of submission and trust. Steve knew he was the only mortal to ever see this sight and it was arousing as well as deeply honoring. He looked down at his lover, lacing his finger through those golden locks he loved so much, and immediately knew what was going to happen.

“You know I care little about other people’s opinions on you. You are everything I want and I am all yours. Is it not enough to have my love and trust, Steve? If you wish for me to remind you once more of my level of devotion and love…” With the skill of one who had done this many times before, Thor undid the button of Steve’s uniform pants and pressed a kiss to his lover’s already slightly tenting boxer shorts. Steve was sighing, closing his eyes for a moment as he allowed a wave of pleasure washing over him. Before Thor, he hadn’t had many lovers, and none of them could ever hope to compete with the skills of an actual god of fertility.

Steve didn’t have to ask any further questions. He could see in Thor’s eyes what he wanted of him and a warm feeling in the pit of his stomach told Steve that he wanted the same. “You want to…you know?” he asked, and Thor replied with a nod and an eager grin. “The uh…fun chest is under the bed?”

“It is. I’ll leave it to you to decide what we will do, Steve.”

“Take your clothes off, put your hands on the dresser and keep your legs apart.” Steve commanded, falling easily back into his authoritarian Captain America ton that always had such a nice effect on Thor.

Thor groaned softly, scrambled to his feet and took his ceremonial armor off, piece by piece, exposing his wide, muscular chest. His skin was covered in gooseflesh and he was full of pleasant anticipation of what was going to happen to him next. For a god like Thor, who had the fate of more than the Nine Realms resting on his shoulders, it was exhilarating to strip himself of all his responsibilities, if only for a while. Nothing made him feel safer, more comfortable, than submitting to Steve. His lover was mortal and yet he was a born leader and strong enough to carry Thor’s burdens for a while. Steve’s natural dominance allowed Thor to submit and Steve to feel like there was less of a difference between the two of them. It was a win-win situation for both of them.

While Steve was retrieving a large, heavy chest from under Thor’s bed, the god unlaced his breeches and yanked them down to free his already hard, needy cock. He placed both of his hands on the dresser, spread his legs like the whores his friend Fandral favored so much, and waited for his lover to return to him. Thor could hear Steve rummaging around in the chest and his mind raced with all the things Steve could do to him. His body was not like a mortal’s, he needed quite some rough handling if he wanted Steve to leave marks on him, and oh how he wanted that.

“Before we begin,” Steve said sternly, bringing a richly decorated, wooden paddle and a phial filled with a honey-colored liquid with him, “please say our safe word.”

“Eagle.”

And then Thor finally got what he wanted. Steve’s lips were on his neck, his warm breath hitting Thor’s skin, making him groan with need. Thor felt drunk with desire and every single one of his lover’s touches, of him dragging his short nails down his back, stripped him more and more of his self-control.  The first time the paddle connected with Thor’s rear, it elicited a small gasp from the god, but by the second time, he was already prepared.

Steve knew the endless frustration of being unable to leave marks on his lover all too well, but he was a patient man and he had learned what to do. He was not as powerful as a god, but he was still able to hit Thor’s rear and thighs repeatedly in a fast succession, thus maximizing the sensation and having his lover groaning and gasping rather soon. Steve knew Thor loved this. It wasn’t punishment for either of them, it was a form of sensation play that allowed Thor to enjoy the sort of intense, rough sex he craved. For Steve is was a way to please his partner and at the same time dominate him, and he simply adored the way he could make Thor whimper every now and then, when hitting him especially hard.

Thor’s fingers were digging into the wood below his hands and it was only thanks to it being made of Asgardian wood that kept it from splintering and breaking. He was moaning and spreading his legs a little further, showing off his cock that was hanging hard and heavy between his thighs and hoping Steve would maybe touch it. Instead, Thor feels Steve’s strong hand on his throat, making it hard for him to breathe and it turns him on so much pearls of pre-come appear shimmering on the purplish head of his cock.

“Let go, Thor.” Steve whispered, his words somewhere between a command and gentle coaxing. But Thor couldn’t completely give in to the sensation this easily. He needed more. He needed to be broken and taken apart to no longer feel the pressure of responsibility, and Steve, in turn, needed to see Thor crumble before him and to feel powerful in a world of gods.

Steve quickly realized what he had to do if he wanted this all to work out. He dropped the paddle on the dresser and took a moment to catch his breath before grabbing a fistful of Thor’s long hair and dragging him over to the bed by it. “Come,” he said, pushing his lover down on the mattress, “it’s time to give you what you deserve.”

“Yes Captain.”

Thor pressed himself into the mattress, legs spread and strands of his hair falling into his face. He liked the cool sheets against his ass, but right now he was craving stronger sensations and judging by the look in his lover’s eyes, he was going to get them.

Steve was tying Thor’s arms to the bed posts with ropes he’d found in the chest. He’d learned how to do tight knots in the army, but the knots he used know had been taught to him by Thor, who had a passion for both boating and bondage. Steve knew Thor would be able to easily free himself from those bonds, but he also knew that this wasn’t going to happen. They trusted each other almost more than they trusted themselves and up until now, neither of them had made any overly negative experience with the other, or at least nothing that couldn’t be helped with excessive aftercare.

Once Thor was properly bound, Steve proceeded to lather some of the honey-colored liquid on Thor’s chest, belly, cock and balls, watching as he groaned and squirmed in the sheets. The liquid was immediately heating up once it came into contact with the skin of a god and making him all sensitive to touch, while doing nothing to a human. Sweat was appearing on Thor’s chest and forehead now, glistening in the light of the lanterns filling the sky of Asgard with light.

“How does it feel, Thor?”

“Hot…so…so hot, Steve!”

Without warning, Steve gave one of Thor’s nipples a hard pinch and with how sensitive he was now, he couldn’t help crying out with pain and lust.

“It’s _Captain_. Don’t you forget that.”

Steve really only insisted on this in bed, but he could see what it did to Thor, how it made him bend his head in submission, and Steve loved that. He gave Thor’s other nipple a pinch too, then picked up the paddle again and stroked down the other’s body with it. “You know what’s going to happen next?”

Thor made a low whining sound, one he would have denied ever making in any other situation, and nodded. He drew his knees up to his chest, exposing not only his cock and balls more but also giving Steve access to his ass again, which was promptly lathered with the honey-colored liquid.

Steve brought the paddle down on Thor’s rear, making him cry out this time, and hearing this was so very satisfying. He hit him again and again, reducing the most powerful of all gods of Asgard to a whimpering, shivering mess. Thor no longer looked like a god, not with the obscene way he was presenting himself and with how his cock was dripping pre-come on his belly, and Steve loved that.  He’d never considered himself a particularly dirty or kinky person, but he loved seeing his husband-to-be this happy and ecstatic.

“Please…Captain…please more. Please, I want you.”

Hearing Thor begging like this was all Steve needed. So far his patience and self-control had allowed him to ignore his own desires and his cock straining against his boxers, but he wouldn’t wait any longer now. He pulled his uniform pants and boxers down, freeing his cock and rubbing it over the cleft of Thor’s ass while pouring more of the liquid into his hands. He was getting a little over eager, dripping the liquid everywhere as he was grabbing his cock and slicking it up, but Thor didn’t even seem to realize.

“Ready?”

Thor’s only answer was a needy moan, and so Steve pushed two of his long fingers into his lover’s waiting hole, making him squirm some more and push against him. Steve leaned down to kiss Thor, who eagerly parted his lips while fucking himself on the other’s fingers. He was giving in to the sensations, Steve could see it, and he knew he’d reward Thor with one hell of an orgasm for giving himself to his husband-to-be so readily.

Once Thor was properly fucked open, Steve lined up his cock and pushed inside, finally granting both himself and his lover what they wanted most. Thor was struggling against the bonds that tied him to the bed posts, was moaning and crying out with both pain and pleasure from that miracle liquid making every single one of Steve’s thrusts burn inside of him.

“It’s okay Thor. Let it all go. It’s okay, I got you.”

Steve buried himself balls-deep inside of Thor, feeling him clench and unclench around his cock. His fingers were digging into Thor’s thighs, which he promptly hiked up over his shoulders to allow easier fucking. His thrusts were hard and steady at first, but slowly became more erratic as Steve felt himself nearing his orgasm. Thor was no longer holding back either. He was falling more and more apart with every time Steve pushed inside of him and seemed no longer able to utter a single, coherent sentence. All he could do was moan and whimper, and Steve was half sure he saw tears glistening in the eyes of his lover. He knew Thor would never admit to this afterwards, but with the help of some miraculous, honey-colored liquid, even a human could turn an actual god into a writhing mess.

“Steve…Captain…please.”

“It’s good. I got you. Just let go and come. Come for me”

Steve wrapped his hand around Thor’s cock, pumped one, two, three times and come he did, covering his belly in long, sticky strings of his own semen. Steve was fucking him through his orgasm, but the sight alone was enough to tip him over the edge as well. He was coming inside of Thor, much more than he’d ever thought he would. He was fucking his own come right out of his lover’s abused hole, and when his cock was finally starting to soften and he pulled out, he left a trail of white, sticky splatters all over the sheets and Thor’s thighs.

With a few quick moves, Steve released Thor from his bonds , nestled down by his side and pulled him into his arms. They were both shaking and exhausted, but the huge, satisfied grin on Thor’s face told Steve that he did well, and that he could be proud of being able to satisfy a god.

“I can never thank you enough.” Thor mumbled, pressing his face to Steve’s chest and wrapping his log-like arms around him.

“No need to thank me.”

“I love you.”

“Rest now. We’ll take a shower later, okay?”

Instead of a reply, Thor gazed up at Steve with an expectant look in his eyes, clearly waiting for something.

“Love you too Thor. I always will.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> (Smut will happen in later chapters. Be patient bbies <3)


End file.
